Peace in the Heart of the Turmoil
by Rinaidran Warrior
Summary: This is the Legend of Zelda told from a very unique point of view. Follow a group of Kakariko villagers as they struggle with changes in the Hylian way of life. A Zelda/YuGiOh crossover, read to find out.


**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except original characters and concepts.

**__**

Note 1:

Din's voice = Thunder

Farore's wrath = Lightning

Nayru's tears = Rain

**__**

Note 2: 

In medieval times, food and drink were hard to get. Ale was cheap and easy to make, so lots of people drank that, even kids; so don't be surprised if you read that some kid is drinking ale or whatever.

**__**

Note 3: 

I will **mostly** be using the Japanese names of the YuGiOh characters. Except Tristan and Yugi. Tristan is now Trystan, by the way, and Grandpa (whose name is Sugokoru) is now female and named Sugokura. I needed an old lady character ^^;;

**__**

Summary:

This is a Zelda/YuGiOh crossover, but done in an entirely different way. The YuGiOh characters are villagers living in Kakariko Village, Hyrule. This is an alternate universe, so they have all grown up in Hyrule and have no knowledge whatsoever of Japan or Duel Monsters. This story is the story of these particular characters in the forms of villagers, peasants and travelers living in Hyrule during the whole Ocarina of Time adventure, and how they deal with Ganondorf's rise to power and the evil infiltrating the land.

Peace In The Heart Of The Turmoil

__

By Rinaidran Warrior

Chapter One: Raindrops

~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~

__

A small boy stood very still near the drawbridge of the castle. Din's voice _resounded in the distance, and a streak of Farore's wrath illuminated the sky as Nayru's tears fell heavily._

The boy's stance was determined, yet frightened. The drawbridge creaked as the child waited expectantly.

As the old wooden planks hit the ground with an ominous thud, the boy started and leapt out of the way. A pearl-colored horse charged over the protesting drawbridge, and its fierce rider clung to the reins. A petite girl was tucked between the armored rider and the stallion's neck, and she glanced back at the boy with a tear-streaked face. Then she and the other rider sped off into the night.

The boy shook his damp, golden bangs out of his sapphire eyes, and stared after the white horse. 

The child let out a gasp as a midnight-colored horse stopped right beside him. Its rider was a huge, bulky man with green-tinged skin and ferocious amber eyes glinting with malice and slight insanity. He raised an enormous hand, and a mysterious violet light welled from his palm...

Shizuka blinked herself awake. Stupid dream. She'd had it again and again, and could almost recite it from memory.

The ten-year-old Hylian girl brushed her straight, shoulder-length, feathery auburn hair out of her face, and changed into a sleeveless green-brown work tunic. She pulled on her brown work gloves and her brown work boots, then trudged to the tiny kitchen.

Jou was already eating a breakfast of bread and ale at the table. His shaggy, honey colored hair was brushed carelessly out of his face, and his brown eyes were just barely visible under his bangs. He was tall even for a twelve-year-old, and his lean frame effectively concealed his strength. Shizuka admired her big brother, and Jou was very protective of Shizuka. Mothers all around Kakariko envied their mother because no other siblings in the village got along as well as Jou and Shizuka.

"Hey, featherhead," Jou greeted his sister affectionately.

"Hey, moptop." Shizuka's greeting was every bit as affectionate, if not rather distracted. She sat down beside Jou, and fiddled with her hair.

"Hey, Shizuka, why aren't you eating? We have lots of work to do today," Jou chided.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Well, you have to have something. Here." Jou broke off half of his piece of bread, and pushed his mug of ale towards her. Shizuka smiled weakly, and took a couple sips of the ale before pushing it back to her brother. She nibbled at the bread as she thought about the dream.

****

~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~

A tall, thin boy who looked about twelve staggered into Lon Lon Ranch. He was carrying a small dark form that seemed to be a young child on his back, making his struggle to keep walking even more pitiful. The boy clutched the small child on his back with one hand to ensure that it wouldn't slip off, and the other hand had a tight hold on a walking stick.

The boy shook his thick brown hair out of his cobalt blue eyes, and rapped on the door to the house, where he knew that the girl who lived on the ranch would be feeding cuccos. He was right. 

The girl opened the door and gasped.

"Seto?"

Seto nodded and shifted his left shoulder. The other child's face came into view.

"And Mokuba," Seto muttered. Seto's redheaded friend ushered them in.

"What happened?" The girl asked.

"Long story, Malon. We had to leave Kakariko. I knew that Mokuba wasn't old enough for the journey, but it was urgent."

Malon shook her head and placed two steaming mugs of milk on the table as Seto carefully placed Mokuba on his lap. Mokuba stirred, blinked a couple of times, and finally opened his large blue-gray eyes. Immediately, he looked up at Seto for an explanation, but the older boy was casually sipping his milk. Then the little boy's eyes rested on Malon, and recognition dawned in them.

"Seto? Why are we at Malon's house?"

Seto opened his mouth to speak, but a sharp rapping at the door interrupted him. Seto perked up, then grabbed Mokuba and covered his mouth. Mokuba struggled for a minute, then went limp in his brother's arms. The rapping stopped briefly, then started up again.

"Get in the hay," Malon ordered under her breath. Seto carried Mokuba to the pile of hay, and the brothers disappeared into it. Then the girl went to answer the door.

"Hello, and welcome to Lon Lon Ranch. Is there a purchase you would like to make?"

The tall, cloaked man standing in the doorway shook his head. "I know they're here," he said in a deep, threatening voice.

Malon stood her ground. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Now stand aside."

"No."

"I said _stand aside_!"

The cloaked man started to advance on Malon, but he suddenly collapsed. Behind him stood a short boy, whom Malon recognized as her friend. His hair was black with red tips, and stood up in spikes. His bangs were blonde, and they stuck out in every direction. His wide violet eyes were narrowed, and a large rock lay where it had landed after leaving his hand and hitting the man in the back of the head.

"Did the man want Seto and Mokuba, Malon?"

Malon sighed wearily and rubbed her temples. "I don't know how you knew, Yugi, but I'm guessing they're exactly what he was after."

Seto emerged from the hay and brushed himself off. Mokuba did likewise, and followed his brother to the door. 

"Yugi," Seto said curtly.

"Seto, they're going to come back. It's not safe here. You and Mokuba need to get far away from here," Yugi advised. Malon ran to the stables and returned with a young brown horse.

"Here, Seto, this is for your journey. Now could someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" 

Seto lowered his voice. "I'm wanted, Malon. It's not safe to talk about this in too much detail, but since my father died a year ago, they've discovered that I was left behind a large fortune that I won't inherit until I'm twenty-one. Now they want it, and the only way they can get it is by killing me and Mokuba, so that Mokuba won't inherit it when he comes of age either."

"Who are 'they'?"

"I'm not sure."

"How much money are we talking about?"

"Over one million Rupees."

Malon's face remained in a neutral expression, but her eyes danced with surprise. Yugi moved closer and pretended to adjust the stirrups. 

"Does anyone else other than us know?" Yugi asked in a low voice.

Seto nodded. "Anzu and Jou know. They're friends of mine from Kakariko. Jou is a tall boy our age with dark blonde hair and brown eyes, and Anzu is a short girl our age with short brown hair and blue eyes. Listen, could you do me a favor? There's a girl named Shizuka who lives in Kakariko too. She's Jou's sister and a good friend of mine. She's been having strange dreams lately, and they might be prophetic. Please look further into the matter, this might be important." 

Malon and Yugi nodded, and Seto mounted the horse and pulled Mokuba up after him. Malon handed him a sack of provisions, but Seto leaned down again towards Malon.

"One more thing. Can you tell Shizuka...tell her that I'll miss her, but everything will be okay? Could you tell her that?" 

Malon nodded once more, and swallowed back the lump in her throat. She knew that she wouldn't be seeing Seto again for a long time.

"Well, goodbye, Malon. I'll miss you very much. And goodbye, Yugi. Farewell." With that, Seto kicked his horse into a gallop. Malon watched him fade into the distance.

****

~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~

Anzu twirled a strand of her hair in her fingers as she waited behind the counter of the Potion Shop. The old lady she worked for, Sugokura, was out on an errand.

The door suddenly opened, letting a stream of light into the dark shop. When Anzu didn't see the hunched form of an old lady, she grabbed a chopping knife from nearby and clutched it with shaking hands. "W-who is it-I mean, I'm sorry, but the shop is closed to customers right now."

The person took no notice but strolled towards the counter. Finally Anzu could see their face in the dim lamplight.

"Oh, Trystan, it's you. You scared me."

Trystan laughed. "I just thought I'd visit you. Oh yeah, and I have a message. This redhead girl told me to tell you to meet her in the unfinished building tonight at midnight. She says her name is Malon, and she's a friend of Seto's. Jou and Shizuka are going to be there too, apparently."

Anzu paled visibly. Had Seto gotten captured?

"Oh, and she said to tell you that the seahorse and the wooden horse run free. I think there might be something wrong in her head."

Anzu almost sighed in relief, but caught herself quickly. Seahorse and wooden horse...Seto and Mokuba's nicknames. "Yeah, maybe," she agreed.

Trystan was about to speak again when a familiar voice rang out.

"Anzu, what did I tell you about visitors? The shop is closed, young man," Sugokura chided Trystan. Trystan nodded and left after squeezing Anzu's hand in farewell.

Anzu set about her work again, but this time she wasn't really concentrating. Her heart raced in anticipation. Seto and Mokuba weren't captured...so what could this Malon girl want?

****

~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~

__

A small ball of white-blue light floated through a sunny forest. Its wings emitted tiny sparkles as it zoomed towards a large tree with what appeared to be a house settled on the thick branches. The light bobbed in through a doorway, and hovered over a young boy lying on a soft bed.

"Wake up!" It said in a bell-like female voice. The boy's eyelids fluttered and his eyes opened, the blue orbs trained on the blob of light.

"You're finally awake. I'm Navi, your new guardian fairy. Pleased to meet you," the fairy said pleasantly.

"A-a guardian fairy?" The boy asked in awe.

"Yes. You're Link, right?"

The boy nodded.

"Well, Link, you've been summoned by the great Deku tree."

Link raised an eyebrow, but jumped out of bed. Navi settled comfortably on top of his green hat, and Link shrugged and walked out the door onto a small porch.

A young girl with green hair ran down a path that stopped at the small ladder that connected Link's house to the ground. Link's face lit up at the sight of her, and she opened her mouth to say something...

"Shizuka, it's time." Shizuka opened her eyes to see her big brother, and got out of bed wordlessly. Then the two snuck out the door towards the unfinished building.

****

~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~~**~**~ 


End file.
